The Best Gift Of All
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Christmas is almost upon Domino City and there are surprises around every corner. The two Pharaohs Yami (Atem) and Yama (Atarya) are expecting a surprise of their own.
1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, everyone. Happy holidays. I'm do glad that you could all stop by and read this glorious story. I'm sure that you have all read my profile about my latest OCs so, in this story, you will get a glimpse of Miranda. Miranda is a 15\16 year old girl who lives in Domino City and has a boyfriend named Yugi Muto. She is also the holder of the millennium ball, which contains an ancient spirit that happens to be Yami Yugi's wife named Yama. By the way, this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh story, so I hope things go well.**

~Miranda's POV~

Today is December twentieth. The last day of school before Winter break. I awoke to the sound of Christmas music and when I got out of bed, I saw Yama in translucent form.

"Good morning, Yama." I said as usual.

Yama looked down at her belly and she didn't respond back.

"Yama, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Yama then looked back up at me.

"Good morning, Miranda. I feel as if it's going to be a very special day today." Yama said, smiling at me.

"Okay..." I said, awkwardly.

I then went over to my dresser and in the first drawer, I found the perfect holiday dress. Today was 'Wear your ugly Christmas Sweater to school' day and I was in the best holiday mood to dress up in.

I got dressed into my Christmas dress, which was half red, half green.

Just as I got done getting dressed, I brushed my long brown hair and placed it into a cute ponytail and I added a red bow with a green gem in the middle. After I did that, I placed the millennium ball around my neck on its usual chain and I went downstairs to the living room, where my dark green dress shoes and backpack were waiting for me.

Right after I put my dress shoes on, I placed my backpack on my back and I grabbed my purse, which was a dark red.

I then began to head out the door.

~Yugi's POV~

"Do I have to?" Yugi asked.

"It is Ugly Sweater Day." Yami said in translucent form, "You should get into the spirit of things."

"Ugly, not obnoxious." Yugi said, holding up a baggy green sweater with the words 'King me Baby!' in bright red letters. "Where did you even find this, anyway?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." Yami said,"Now, put on the sweater and get going. You'll be late if this carries on."

Yugi gave a sigh, and began to put it on over his school uniform.

"There." Yami said, "You look dashing."

"Har Har." Yugi said. "I still don't get the pointless sleigh on the back."

"Doesn't matter. Off you go." Yami said, fading.

Yugi gave another sigh and picked up his bag.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever even considered doing this." Yugi said to his Millenium Puzzle.

The puzzle remained silent, though he got the strange feeling that Yami was rather pleased with himself.

Yugi then headed downstairs to go to school.

~Miranda's POV~

Today, during seventh and eighth period, in our English three class, we're going to be having a Christmas party and a secret Santa gift exchange. Thank goodness I have bought gifts ahead of time.

As I was heading from my fifth block class to my seventh block class, many people were staring at me. Yama came out, in translucent form. Her belly looked like it was about to pop.

I looked down at my belly. I felt the same way like Yama was.

She looked at me, concerned.

"Don't worry, Yama. We're going to get there. I promise." I said, making sure that Yama was not going to freak out.

She was pregnant and expecting two babies. Odds are that the two might be twins.

Just then, after we got down the stairwell, we arrived at Mrs. Robinson's room. Room 147. Everyone was talking as I was walking in.

As I was heading over to my seat, I saw Tristan, Joey, Tea, Yugi and Bakura sitting together.

Yugi was sitting with his arms folded and legs crossed. He was looking around a but nervously, but seemed to loosen up a bit when he saw me walk in. As she walked in, Yami appeared discreetly in translucent form to welcome Yama, who was my counterpart.

"Hi, Yugi. I love your sweater." I said, adoring his sweater.

Yama looked at Yami and giggled.

"Hi Miranda." Yugi said, uncrossing his arms so the the message could be read clearly. "I love your dress."

"Thanks. You are the King." I said, smiling.

"I know." Yugi said smiling, "and that makes you the Queen. Well, more than you already are." He added, looking at my belly, which looked like it was blown up like a balloon.

Joey and Tristan were dueling each other.

"So, did you guys remember to bring presents?" I asked as I was just about to pull a chair up beside Yugi.

"I remembered." Tea said.

Yugi froze for a second.

I looked at Yugi, concerned.

"Yugi?" I said, worried.

Yugi reached down to his backpack, and felt one of the outer pockets. "Phew." He said, giving a sigh of relief.

I then tried to bend down to my backpack and when I did, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Tea asked as I was unzipping my backpack to get Yugi's present and I found it in the last compartment.

I then came back up.

"I'm okay. Just felt something kicking." I said, placing the present that had Yugi's name on it down onto the top of the desk.

"You got me something, Miranda?" Yugi asked, unzipping the outer pocket on his backpack.

"I sure did. I couldn't forget about the one I loved." I said, looking at him.

"Well, the thing is..." Yugi said, pulling out a small present in the shape of a deck-box, "I also got you something."

I smiled.

I looked at the deck box that Yugi had given me.

"Wow. Yugi, what is this?" I asked, quite surprised.

"It's officially called a deck sarcophagus." Yugi said, "made of solid brass, and I put a little something inside."

"How do I open it?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Like most deck boxes." Yugi said, sliding it open, revealing a card.

I looked at the card very carefully. It had the swords that were in light on it.

"The Swords of Revealing Light. It'll go great with my Angels of Revealing Light. Thanks." I said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said.

"By the way, Yugi. I have a surprise for you." I said, passing the red present with the yellow bow on it.

On the name tag, it had the words Yugi Muto written in Christmas green writing.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, picking up the present.

"Well, what have you been wanting for Christmas?" I asked.

"If I'm being honest, the new Kaiba-corp tabletop dueling setup." Yugi said, "but that's rather expensive."

"I mean, what cards have you been looking for?" I asked, rather curious.

Yugi began to pull the bow on his gift. "Well, " he said, "I have had my eye on the spell cards Book of Moon and Supply Squad. They seem like they could be useful."

Just when Yugi said that, I turned to look at Yama.

Yama looked like she was in pain but, she gave me a thumbs up. I knew that she had a surprise trick up her sleeve.

"Well, it seems as though you may get your wish." I said.

Yugi untied the bow on his gift.

Inside the box was the two spell cards Book of Moon and Supply Squad. Also, there was a letter.

Yugi picked up the cards. Then looked at Miranda with a smile. "Thank you, My Queen." He said.

"You're welcome, my Pharaoh." I said as I looked at him and smiled.

 **(Okay. So, what's going on between both Miranda and Yama? Will we find out? Well, stay tuned!)**


	2. A Pharaoh Queen In Labor

~Miranda's POV~

I was glad that Yugi liked my gift and now, he was going to like it a little bit more because of the letter that I had written for him.

"So, Yugi..." I began to say, feeling a little bit nervous.

"Yes?" Yugi said, picking up the letter.

"I wrote a very nice letter for you. Yama helped out." I said, looking at Yama, who was in translucent form.

She looked a little bit sad.

Yami moved over next to Yama as Yugi unfolded the letter.

Yama began to look at him and her belly.

"The babies are going to be coming soon and we're going to be parents." Yama said.

Yami held her close and comfortingly.

I looked over at our counterparts. They seemed to be happy together.

I then looked at Yugi.

Yugi was reading the letter.

The letter said...

Dear Yugi,

I am glad that destiny has brung us together to save the world. I'm also glad to be blessed with a very smart boy like you, who helped me overcome my fears and now, we're together. Nothing is going to split us apart. Yugi, you are a part of my life and I'm never going to let nobody take you away from me, just like when Yami lost the duel and I lost you. I'm glad to be spending Christmas together with you and I hope that we could make our kids feel more at home.

Merry Christmas, Yugi.

Love,  
Miranda Rae Faucelle

Yugi finished the letter, then looked at me.

"Well, Yugi. What do you think?" I asked, rather curious.

Yugi then leaned forward, and kissed me.

I began to blush.

Yugi held me close to him. "I love it, and I love you." He said, and then continued to kiss me.

Yama looked at Yami.

"I have a little surprise for you." Yama said as she was watching from behind.

"What is your surprise?" Yami asked, with interest.

Yama began to move her hands and a present appeared. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied up in a golden bow.

She then gave it to Yami.

Yami smiled, and opened it.

When Yami opened the present, he found a white T-shirt and on the T-shirt, it said... Girls, when you want to play a game, ask your Daddy. In black and red writing.

Yami smiled. "It's wonderful, dear. Thank you." He said.

"Well, Miranda had the idea to do it. Maybe you should show Yugi." Yama said as she was now looking at me.

"I think I shall, but first." Yami said. He then moved his hands and conjured a red velvet sack.

"Yami, honey. What's in the bag?" Yama said.

Then, she felt a sharp kick in her side.

"A package for you." Yami said, pulling a small brown box tied with a white bow. He then gave it to her.

Yama began to open the box.

"Yami, what did you get for me?" Yama asked, confused.

"Something warm for the winter." Yami said.

"For me or for our babies?" Yama asked, looking down at her belly.

"For each of you." Yami said.

Yama looked at him and smiled.

She then embraced him.

"Thank you." Yama said.

The gift contained a knitted, patterned scarf for Yama and two matching caps for the babies.

Yama looked at him.

"Aww. This is so adorable." Yama said as she looked at the scarf and the two matching caps.

"I'm glad you like them." Yami said.

"I have a question." Yama said, looking down at her belly.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"Is today the day that we have separate bodies?" Yama asked.

"I believe so." Yami said, gently placing a hand on her belly.

I then placed my hand on my belly and looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked back at me.

"Yugi?" I said.

"Miranda?" Yugi asked.

"What is it, Yugi?" I said.

"Is something bothering you?" Yugi asked with concern.

"Well, I did hear Yama talking about having a separate body." I said, kind of worried.

"I heard it too." Yugi said.

He then gently placed a hand on my belly.

I looked down at my belly and I felt the babies moving around.

Joey and Tristan stopped dueling for a minute and looked at Yugi and I.

Yugi then felt a little bit nervous.

"Hey, Yuge. Is everything okay, pal?" Joey asked.

"Mostly." Yugi said.

"Mostly? Yuge, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Don't make a scene, but the time seems to be approaching." Yugi said.

I then looked over at the drinks. There were many varieties of sodas. Fruit sodas and other soda that you could think of. There was a hot cocoa machine and there was a pitcher of water.

"Thirsty?" Yugi asked, noticing that my gaze was fixated on the drinks.

Yama looked at Yami.

Yami looked back at Yama.

"The babies..." Yama said, keeping one hand on her belly and looking at Yami.

"Are they okay?" Yami asked, worried.

Yama had tears in her eyes. The pain from both of the babies kicking was getting a little bit intense.

"Dear?" Yami asked, concerned for his wife and babies.

"I...I feel them." Yama said, enduring the pain of the kicking babies.

Yami placed his hand on her belly, and gently began to rub.

"What do you feel?" He asked as he was gently rubbing Yama's belly, trying to help the babies calm down.

"I feel them kicking so hard." Yama said.

"Does this help?" Yami asked, continuing to rub Yama's belly.

"It doesn't help." Yama said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Yami asked.

Just as the babies were continuing to kick Yama, Yama screamed.

Yami hugged her comfortingly.

Yugi looked back at me.

I clutched onto my belly. I could feel the babies kicking so freaking hard that it hurt.

Yugi embraced me,comfortingly.

"My Queen?" He said, worried.

I then cried out in pain.

Yugi embraced me comfortingly.

"Would medicine help?" He asked, hoping he could do something for me.

"No." I said, trying to handle it.

"Miranda..." Yugi said, continuing to embrace me in one of his sweet, comforting hugs.

"Can you get me something to drink?" I asked, my throat a little bit parched.

To tell you the truth, I was severely thirsty. I hadn't had anything to drink since first period Spanish 2 this morning.

"What would you like?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." I said, in terrible pain.

"I'll be right back." Yugi said, and got up to get me something to drink.

"Yuge, don't." Joey said.

Yugi looked back at Joey.

"Don't give her anything to drink." Joey said.

Yugi looked at Joey, confused.

"Don't give her anything to drink." Joey said, acting a little bit out of control.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"She can't be trusted." Joey said, pointing his finger at me.

"It's just a cup of water." Yugi said as he got through pouring the water into a clear, plastic cup.

I then remembered what else I wanted to drink.

"Yugi, may I have some soda?" I asked, politely.

Yugi then came back with a cup of water and a cup of orange soda and placed the two in front of me.

All of a sudden, I did not feel good so, I laid my head down on the desk.

Yugi resumed his place next to me.

"Yugi, she doesn't want the water." Tea said.

Yugi slid the water to the side.

"She may need it later." He said.

All of a sudden, I began to feel a little bit better so, I lifted my head up.

Yugi looked at me.

"Something weird is going on." I said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." I said, beginning to feel a little bit funny.

"Whatever it is." Yugi said, "I'm here for you."

I then looked between the soda and the water.

Yugi put his arm around me.

I sighed.

Yugi gave me the cup of soda.

I wasn't for sure if I felt like drinking it so I pushed it away.

Yugi looked at me, worried.

"I'm sorry." I said, sighing sadly.

Something was on my mind but I didn't know what it was.

"Miranda..." Yugi said.

"Yugi, what?" I said, feeling a little bit irritated.

"I'm just worried about you." Yugi said, worried.

"It's the babies. They're kicking so much." I said, in a painful and concerning voice.

Yugi placed his hand on her belly again.

I began to giggle.

Yugi smiled a bit.

"Yugi, is everything okay?" I asked.

Yugi only nodded.

"Yugi..." I said, worried and about to cry.

Yugi hugged her.

"Yugi?" Tea said, trying to get his attention.

Yugi just held me close.

"Yugi?" Yama said, helping Tea try to get Yugi's attention.

Yugi looked at her while still hugging me.

"I just want to..." He began to say while he was hugging me.

I began to cry.

Yugi looked at me.

"Yugi..." I said.

"I- I don't want to lose you." Yugi said, worried as he was hugging me.

"You're not going to lose me. It's just the babies..." I said, looking at him and my belly.

"I just want to help you..." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you are helping me." I said.

Yugi looked into my pretty brown eyes and I looked into his gleaming purple eyes.

"Talk to our babies." I said.

"What do I even say?" Yugi asked.

"Tell them hi and you can't wait to hold them." I said.

Yugi leaned close to her belly.

"Hi kids." He said, "go easy on your mother. We'll be together soon enough. I can't wait to hold you."

I looked down at Yugi and began to pet him.

"Yugi, what can I have to drink?" I asked, feeling parched.

Yugi gently rested his head on my belly.

"Yugi?" I said.

"Are they calming down?" Yugi asked as he looked up at me.

"Yes. It's just..." I began to say.

"Just what?" Yugi asked, wondering.

"I'm thirsty." I said, feeling a bit dry in my throat.

"Soda?" Yugi asked, sitting up and was offering me the soda.

"A little bit and a whole lot of water." I said.

Yugi gave me the soda and picked up the water.

I began to drink a little bit of soda and a whole lot of water.

"Need more water?" Yugi asked, noticing that the cup that had water in it was now empty.

"Please." I said.

Yugi gave me a kiss, and got up to get more water.

"I don't need no more water." I said, feeling somewhat satisfied.

Yugi paused.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I felt another kick.

"I'm... Sure." I said, in pain.

Yugi returned to me.

Just then, I felt something unusual.

"Water." I said, urgently.

Yugi quickly got the water pitcher, and returned with it.

"Water. I need water." I said.

"I have water." Yugi said, pouring me a cup and handing it to me.

I sighed in relief when I felt the water touch my throat.

Yugi waited, holding the pitcher of water.

I then drunk the glass dry.

"Need more? " Yugi asked.

"I don't think so." I said, rather unsure.

Yugi placed the pitcher on the table in front of them.

I smiled at him and then, I saw Yami.

Yami looked back at me.

"Hi, Yami." I said as I began to reach my hand out to him.

Yami reached out and held her hand. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"A little bit better." I said.

Yami smiled.

"Yami?" Yama said.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"Are you excited?" Yama asked.

Yami looked at Yama. "Yes." He said. "Among many other things."

Just then, something began to happen.

You could hear trickling water.

"Miranda? " Yugi said, getting my attention.

I heard Yugi calling my name. I wasn't for sure if I did something wrong but, here it comes.

"Yes?" I replied.

Yugi leaned over and whispered, "Accident?"

I then looked down at the water that was now on the floor.

"No. Not now." I said, now looking at my belly.

 **(Okay. Yugi is so attached to Miranda, isn't he? It's so cute. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. The Thought Of Being Separated

This begins with Yama's point of view...

~Yama's POV~

Miranda and I have a very special connection, just like Yami and Yugi. I am a spirit. A very nice spirit, to be exact. I used to be a Pharaoh Queen in an alternative life and now, destiny has brung me here for a very special purpose. The day when Miranda's grandmother found me in Egypt was the day that I was going to start a new life. Miranda was five years old at the time and she had just gotten out of tonsil removal \ tumor removal surgery.

Right when she got to her room, the millennium ball, the item that I was contained in was waiting for her. She placed me around her neck and I began to connect with her. She was oh so adorable and very pure.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked me, so kindly.

"My name is Yama. I am an ancient spirit in which, you just bonded to." I began to explain to her.

"Bond? What's a bond?" The little girl asked me.

"A bond is a very strong friendship in which two people are connected." I said.

She looked at me, with her little, gleaming brown eyes. She looked oh so adorable. She had rosy cheeks and a very cute smile. I began to see something special about her. It was a scar underneath her chin.

"So, I heard that you have just came home from surgery." I said, looking at her and the scar.

The little girl looked down at the floor, in shame.

"Yes. It was scawy." The little girl said, in a cute voice.

I began to giggle.

"What's your name, little girl?" I asked, in a gentle voice.

"My name is Miranda. Miranda Rae Faucelle." The little girl named Miranda said.

I extended my translucent hand out to her.

"My name is Yama and I'm going to protect you." I said as I was gently shaking her hand.

"You promise?" Miranda said, in a very cute voice as she extended her pinky finger out towards mine.

I was new to this.

I looked at the innocent little girl. How could I say no to her.

"I promise." I said as I wrapped my pinky finger around hers.

A few years later, Miranda and I met Yugi and his ancient spirit Yami. Oh how I missed Yami. We have been separated for more than five thousand years and now, we're just getting back together. It was love at first sight and now, look at us. Boyfriend and girlfriend and father and mother.

Anyways...

I looked at Miranda, concerned. Miranda and I have been through so much that it's hard to believe that we're going through something much more harder than when Yugi lost his soul to Dartz and it was all because Rafael deceived Yami when he exchanged his Seal of Orichalcos card to Yami.

I really don't want to lose Miranda. Miranda's the one that holds all of us together, just like sticky glue.

"Honey." Yami said as he looked at me.

Tears began to form in my eyes. Tears of pain and sorrow. I then began to hear my husband Yami calling out for me.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes, Yami?" I said.

"Is it time?" Yami asked.

"Hey, hey. What gives, raincloud?" Joey said, in anger.

I looked down at my belly, in shame.

Yugi embraced Miranda comfortingly.

"The little sunray that's about to be here." He said to Joey, a little more annoyed than usual.

I was a little confused at what Yugi said. Though, Ishizu predicted that there was going to be double.

I then looked at Yami.

Yami held up two fingers and looked at Yugi.

"Rays of sunshine..." Yugi said, quickly correcting himself.

He then looked at Miranda with concern.

Miranda began to clutch onto her bladder. It must be hurting in her groin right now.

Joey was laughing.

"Rays of sunshine? Yuge, there's no sun in the sky today. Just these dark clouds." Joey said, looking out the window.

It was true. The temperature outside was dropping and snow clouds began to move in.

"We should get home." Yugi said to Miranda, ignoring Joey's comment.

The eye of Udjat began to appear on my forehead and on my belly.

"How soon?" Yami asked me.

"Not now but, soon. I'm beginning to feel a disturbance." I said, now feeling as if I was being tickled.

I began to laugh.

"Dear? " Yami asked, getting worried.

Just before I was about to answer, there was a knock at the door.

I saw a short blonde bob cut haired teacher get up out of her seat and go over to the door. She opened the door and a woman began to come in. She was quite short but she looked like she was very athletic. Her skin was a light brown and her hair was dark black. The hairstyle looked more like Patty's on The Simpsons.

She looked directly at Yugi and Miranda.

Yugi looked back at her.

"Mrs. Hunter?" He said.

I looked at Yugi, confused.

"Who's Mrs. Hunter?" I asked, wondering.

"I am." The short lady said.

She then came cartwheeling towards us and just as she was almost to us, one of her legs touched the water and she slipped.

"Are you okay? " Yugi asked, helping Mrs. Hunter up.

"I'm okay. I'm more energetic than usual today. Something very exciting is just about to happen." Mrs. Hunter said, now jumping into the air and landing on the floor safely.

Yugi returned to Miranda's side.

I raised my hand out.

"Don't hurt, Miranda." I said, being protective of her.

"I...what?" Yugi said. "I'd never..."

Tea nudged Yugi.

"I don't think she's talking about you, Yugi. She's talking about Mrs. Hunter." Tea said.

Yugi stayed close to Miranda.

"Yugi..." I said, feeling rather hurtful.

"I didn't mean you. I meant Mrs. Hunter. I don't want her to hurt Miranda." I said, quite concerned.

My heart was pumping super fast.

"Don't worry dear." Yami said, "I'm here."

The teacher looked at Yugi and Miranda and at the water that was on the floor.

"How did this water get here?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"It's hers." Yugi said, hoping Mrs. Hunter would understand.

"Miranda's or her ancient spirit's?" Mrs. Hunter asked, in inquiry.

"Mine. I'm... I'm pregnant." Miranda said, stammering on her words.

Just when Miranda said that, the teacher's eyes grew wide.

Yugi nodded.

"Well... Somebody told me that a very exciting event is going on today." Mrs. Hunter said.

"Who?" Yugi asked, hoping.

"A girl with the millennium necklace. Nicholas told me that he heard it from her." Mrs. Hunter said.

 _Ishizu._ Yugisaid to himself _._

Nicholas was known as Karim, in Ancient Egypt. He met Mrs. Hunter when he was making his early night patrol. Now, both Mrs. Hunter and Nicholas share the millennium scale.

I looked at Yami.

I could read Yugi's thoughts.

Yami looked back at me.

"How does she know about Ishizu?" I asked, quite confused.

"Our court still continues." Yami said.

"I didn't know that she was a part of this. A human with no millennium item shall not know about us." I said, in a whisper.

"So let it be written. So let it be done." Yami said "As it has been for 5000 years."

I then turned my attention towards Yugi.

Yugi looked back at me.

I was so confused and I had so many questions on this Mrs. Hunter.

"How did she get a millennium item?" I asked.

"Long story." Yugi said.

"Yugi and Miranda, some people said that they would like to see you in my room for a meeting." Mrs. Hunter said.

I then looked at Yami. This raised a lot more questions and suspicions.

"Let's go see them." He said, "I think I know who it is, but we'll be cautious still."

"Is this some type of surprise that you pulled together, Pharaoh?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Just in case." Yami said.

I was beginning to feel suspicious about Yami.

 _What is he up to?_ I asked myself as Miranda was beginning to get up out of her seat.

Yugi offered to help Miranda up as Yami helped me up.

Miranda grabbed Yugi's hand as I grabbed Yami's hand.

Just then, tears were beginning to stream down from her eyes and the teacher began to notice.

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"Babies." Yugi said in a whisper.

Miranda nodded her head yes, frantically.

"We better get going then. Can't keep the party waiting." Mrs. Hunter said.

"Party? " Yugi said, beginning to make his way to the door.

"Well, these people are very close to you because of your millennium items." Mrs. Hunter said.

"Not quite what he meant. " Yami said, following with me.

Miranda then cried out in pain.

I looked at her, concerned. I was worried about her. I looked down at my belly, which seemed to be moving. I then looked back up at Yami.

Yami looked back at me as he helped her along. Yugi tried to comfort Miranda as they continued.

"It hurts...It hurts...It hurts." Miranda said, repeatedly as she was walking.

"Want me to carry you?" Yugi asked.

"I have to remain strong, Yugi. The babies are depending on us for victory." Miranda said, in a very strong but firm voice.

Yugi held her hand firmly.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Mrs. Hunter's door that would lead us directly into her classroom. The lights were off for some reason.

I then turned my head towards Yami.

Yami looked back at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"I don't quite know. " Yami said, "Can someone turn on the lights please?"

Mrs. Hunter opened the door and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" Ishizu, Shadi and Karim said, together.

Yugi held Miranda close, then just blinked for a couple seconds, taking it all in.

"Yugi, it's nice to see you and Miranda. Congratulations." Ishizu said.

"It's nice to see you too." Yugi said, "Though Miranda and I can't take all the credit. "

I looked at Yami.

Yami looked back at me.

"Yami, what's all this?" I asked.

"I thought we could use the help. " Yami said, "so I called upon my court, and they responded."

"I have spoken with Shadi and Karim about your situation and they decided to come and help me." Ishizu said.

Miranda looked at Yugi.

"Thank you for coming. " Yugi said, "Do you all have anything to say?"

"We are glad that the millennium puzzle and the millennium ball chose you both." Karim said.

Mrs. Hunter smiled.

Yugi smiled, then looked at Miranda.

Miranda smiled back at him and then, looked down at her belly.

"Think you all can help us with our kids?" Yugi asked them.

"We sure can." Ishizu said.

"There's something else." Yami said.

I looked at him.

"Ishizu." Yami said.

"Yes?" Ishizu said, thinking that Yami had a question.

"Is there any way that Yama and I can exist with bodies of our own again?" Yami asked.

I looked at him, surprised.

"Is this your surprise?" I asked.

"Yes." Yami said, "Though I feel it's necessary."

"There is something that we can do to help you two exist with bodies of your own." Ishizu said.

"It's a very common Egyptian procedure that we used on the people before you two." Shadi said.

"How long will it take?" Yugi asked.

Miranda looked at me, worried.

"It's going to be okay. Yami, may I ask you a question?" I asked, worried and concerned about Miranda.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"Are we going to be able to stay at Miranda's house when we become human again?" I asked, feeling as if she's heartbroken.

"I don't see why not." Yami said.

I then turned towards Yugi.

"Yugi, to answer your question, I'm predicting between ten to fifteen minutes." Ishizu said.

Yugi looked at Miranda and me.

"Yugi, how would you like it if me and Yami stay at Miranda's house when we become human again?" I asked, feeling a little bit relieved.

"Okay, though could I still come and visit often? " Yugi asked.

"You sure can, Yugi..." Miranda said, scared and worried.

"You can, Yugi." I said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, embracing Miranda comfortingly.

Miranda began to cry.

I looked over at Yami.

Yami looked back at me.

I sighed sadly.

I couldn't bear to see Miranda heartbroken.

"They won't be going away. " Yugi said reassuringly to Miranda.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Yami said, "We won't ever leave you two."

Miranda sighed in relief.

I could feel it in her heart that she truly cared about me. I could also see it in her eyes. Though, I felt guilty. _Maybe this isn't the right thing to do but again, my bond with Miranda will become even stronger than before._ I said to myself.

Yami looked at me.

I then felt a gaze and I turned to look towards the person who was doing it. My husband, Yami.

Yami smiled.

"Okay. So, will everyone sit down at this time? It's time for the meeting." Ishizu said as everyone was just standing there, not doing anything.

Yugi pulled over a chair for Miranda to sit in.

Miranda looked at me, concerned.

I gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

Yugi looked back at Ishizu.

"Would anybody like some strawberries and chocolate before we begin this meeting?" Ishizu asked.

I looked down at my belly. Sure I might be in labor but, I was so hungry. My millennium ball began to glow and I began to take Miranda's place.

"I don't think we...have..." Yugi began, but then stopped at the light of the Millennium ball.

My millennium ball began to glow one more time and Miranda came out in translucent form.

Yugi looked at Yami, and Yami looked back. The millennium puzzle began to glow.

I sat around, nervously, twiddling my thumbs.

Yami and Yugi switched places. Yami pulled over another chair and sat by me while Yugi, in translucent form, returned to Miranda.

"Anyone?" Ishizu asked.

I looked at Yami.

"Honey, I'm getting hungry." I said.

"Us." Yami said. "I'm a bit peckish myself."

Shadi passed the bowl of strawberries and the bowl of chocolate to Yami and me.

Yami accepted the bowl and offered it to me.

I began to take one strawberry and began to dip it into the cool, creamy chocolate.

Yami took a strawberry himself and lightly dipped it in the chocolate.

I then looked at him.

"How is it, honey?" I asked.

"Sweet just like you." Yami said.

I began to giggle and felt my belly move.

"Do the kids like it too?" Yami asked.

I was giggling so loud.

Yami smiled, finished his strawberry, and embraced me.

"I call this meeting to order." Ishizu said.

Nicholas and Naomi placed the millennium scale on the table.

Ishizu then turned her attention towards Yami.

"Everyone, we are so proud of the Pharaoh and his queen. Yami, would you like to tell them what's going on with your wife?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes." Yami said. "Given the urgent nature of the situation, I'll keep this short. Yes, she is pregnant and expecting any moment now. Though first, for the sake of my kids, Yama, Miranda, and Yugi, I think it would be best if Yama and I were no longer completely bound to our millennium items and current children for our existence."

Everyone looked at each other and I looked at translucent Yugi and Miranda.

"Though, that brings a problem, Yami." Shadi said.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"Where are you and Yama going to live?" Shadi asked.

Ishizu, Nicholas Karim Hunter, Naomi Hunter and Shadi nodded their heads.

"For the time being, Miranda has offered us residence, but that is something we'll have to work out as part of being living people." Yami said.

Miranda looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked back at her.

"It's settled. The Pharaoh and his queen are going to be staying with Miranda until further noticed." Ishizu said.

Nicholas banged the bottom of the millennium scale on the table.

"Motion carried." He said.

"Okay. Second order of business... Separation procedure." Ishizu said.

Miranda then clutched onto Yugi.

She was scared.

 **(Okay. So, the Pharaoh's Court is going to help out with the whole body separation procedure. We also have obtained some Egyptian history about Naomi and how she and Karim came together. Anyways, tell me what you think and can't wait to see you in chapter four.)**


	4. The Separation Procedure

This is still Yama's point of view.

~Yama's POV~

Just when Miranda heard what Ishizu said, she clutched onto Yugi.

She was scared. Really scared.

Yugi hugged her comfortingly.

"I may have knowledge of the ancient magic."Yami said, "but such a thing is even beyond me."

"If we can concentrate both our hearts and our minds, we could get the procedure done more quickly." Shadi said, thinking of a plan to separate Yami and Yama.

Nicholas then banged the bottom of the millennium scale on the table.

Yami looked at Nicholas.

"Okay..." Ishizu said, awkwardly.

She then looked at Yami and me.

"Will you two please step forward?" Ishizu said.

"Which two?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh but, will you, your queen, Yugi and Miranda please step forward?" Ishizu asked.

My hand was shaking really bad.

Yami offered his hand to me.

I looked at him and I grabbed his hand.

I began to get up and just as I was getting up, I winced in pain.

Yami helped me up and supported me.

Yugi offered his hand to Miranda.

I then looked towards Miranda.

She was scared. I could see it. She was afraid that she was going to lose me. I saw a few tears drip down from her eyes. Oh how I hated to see her upset.

Miranda then grabbed his hand.

Yugi held her hand, and whispered reassuringly in Miranda's ear. "It'll be okay. They won't truly leave us."

Miranda then looked at Yami, for reassurance.

Yami nodded reassuringly.

Miranda then had a courageous smile on her face, as did I.

I looked at Yami as we were approaching where Ishizu was standing.

Yami smiled back at me and then, we both faced Ishizu.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pharaoh's Court, we are gathered here today for the Egyptian separation procedure. To the ones who have kept their millennium items safe and brung them here today, congratulations." Ishizu said.

She then turned towards Yami.

"The great and powerful Pharaoh who has locked the magic away..." Ishizu began to say as there was a knock at the door.

I sighed.

Yami looked at the door.

At the door was Marik.

Oh boy. The one who has the power to control people's minds with his millennium rod.

Ishizu sighed.

"Karim, open the door." Ishizu said.

Nicholas obeyed Ishizu's command.

Marik came walking in, with a smile on his face.

He looked directly at Yami and me.

"Well well well. If it isn't the great and powerful Pharaoh and his bloated queen." Marik said.

"Marik." Yami said. "I'd say something whitty at the moment, but time is short."

"Why is time short, Pharaoh? I was this close to ruling the world but, you and your wife had ruined my plans." Marik said.

"Short due to the imminent arrival of some VIPs" Yami said.

"I wonder who they are. Are they Alexander the Great and the Prince of Persia?" Marik said.

I leaned towards Yami.

"Shut him up but don't make him leave." I said, whispering.

"That was Macedon,and no." Yami said. "Now, are you going to be a troublemaker?"

"No I suppose not." Marik said.

"Yami?" Ishizu said.

Yami looked back at Ishizu.

"I'll handle him." Ishizu said, nodding her head at him and then, she looked towards Marik.

Yami nodded approvingly.

Marik saw her threatening stare and decided to back away.

"As I was saying..." Ishizu said, before she lost track of what she was saying.

She then looked at Naomi.

"Scribe?" Ishizu said.

"Yes?" Mrs. Hunter replied.

"What was the last thing I said before I got interrupted by my brother?" Ishizu asked.

Mrs. Hunter then looked at the piece of notebook paper that she had written on in black ink.

"You said... The great and powerful Pharaoh who has locked the magic away..." Mrs. Hunter said, reading what she had written down.

"Thank you." Ishizu said.

She then turned back towards Yami and me.

"Yami..." Ishizu said.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"Do you promise that you're going to be with Yama for all of eternity and help raise your family and also take care of your body?" Ishizu asked.

"I do." Yami said.

Ishizu then looked at me.

"Yama, do you promise to be with Yami for all of eternity and help him raise your family and take care of your well-being?" Ishizu asked.

I then looked at Yami.

Yami glanced at me, and held my hand reassuringly.

I smiled at him and looked back at Ishizu.

"I do." I said, smiling.

"Would Yugi and Miranda please step forward?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi held Miranda's hand and began forward.

I watched as Miranda walked with Yugi up to Ishizu. She was being so brave. Though, this part is going to be the hardest for all of us, even though Yami and I are not going back to Egypt.

"Yugi Muto...You have been connected with the Pharaoh of the millennium puzzle. This must have been a very fun experience for you." Ishizu said and Mrs. Hunter began to write.

"It has been quite the adventure." Yugi said. "I wouldn't have traded it for the world."

"Though, this is going to be the hardest part for you..." Ishizu said, hesitantly.

Yugi looked at Ishizu.

"Are you ready to let Yami go and let him start his own separate life with Yama?" Ishizu said, hesitant but nervous.

Yugi knew this would be the hard part. He pauses for but a brief moment to consider. He remembered how he solved the Millenium Puzzle and met Yami. He remembered how they had conquered Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and harder together. He remembered all he could, then made up his mind.

"Yes." He said with confidence.

I then saw Miranda trembling as I was. Miranda and I had a very special connection.

Ishizu then turned towards her.

"Miranda, I know that this is hard for you to bear. Your connection with Yama started when you was only five years old. Your grandmother came back from Egypt, with the millennium ball and once you came home from surgery, you solved the millennium ball and met Yama. She cared for you and watched as you became a very confident duelist. You and Yugi will see Yama and Yami again. I'm going to ask you... Are you ready to let her go and let her start her own separate life with Yami?" Ishizu said.

Mrs. Hunter then panted.

Yugi held Miranda's hand reassuringly.

"That was a lot to write." Mrs. Hunter said as she looked at Ishizu.

I watched as Miranda looked at me with tears in her eyes. It was true. Miranda and I shared a very special bond, compared to Yami's and Yugi's. Though, ours started early.

I smiled at her and she then looked back at Ishizu.

"I do." Miranda said, confidentially.

Ishizu then looked at the rest of the people that were in the room with us.

"May the high priests and scribe please join me near the two pharaohs and their counterparts?" Ishizu said.

Shadi, Karim and Naomi got up from where they were sitting.

I looked at Yami.

"Yami, I think they're forgetting something." I said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Just then, the Eye of Udjat appeared on her forehead.

"What do you sense?" Yami asked.

Marik was snickering.

"Sister, the Pharaoh's Court is very vulnerable now." Marik said.

"What do you mean? Oh no. Not your evil side showing again." Ishizu said.

Yami sighed.

"Why now." He said.

"Don't forget your millennium items." Ishizu added as Shadi, Karim and Naomi got up from where they were sitting at.

Shadi carried his millennium cross and Karim carried the millennium scale for Naomi and him both.

They stood beside each other.

The order was as follows... Shadi, Ishizu, Karim and Naomi.

Ishizu then looked at us.

"Yami and Yama and Yugi and Miranda, are you ready?" Ishizu asked.

Yami looked at Marik with some concern.

"Should we be worried about him?" Yami asked.

Ishizu sighed.

"Please excuse me, if I mean to be rude." Ishizu said, sadly as she was looking at her brother Marik.

"Um..." Yami said.

"Uh..." Yugi said.

"There's something that I have to take care of before we begin with the procedure." Ishizu said as she was looking at her brother Marik.

She then got out of line and began to walk over to him.

Marik saw her coming for him.

"Hey, sister." Marik said, smiling.

Ishizu was very angry.

"What the fuck was that, Marik?" Ishizu said, very pissed off at her brother.

"Well, I thought that I was going to get control of your millennium item." Marik said, with an evil smile on his face.

She then grabbed a hold of one of his ears.

"Not this time." She said as she was now pulling him on the ear that she had gotten a hold of.

Yugi held in a snicker.

Yami covered his mouth, but was clearly finding it funny as well.

"Ow ow ow. Easy, sis. Easy." Marik said, trying to wimp out.

 _Wish I had known that trick a while ago._ Yami said to himself.

"Easy? Hmph. You shouldn't have missed with the people that I love so dearly and you deserve some pain. Yami, open the door please." Ishizu said as she was pulling Marik on his ear and walking him over to the door.

Yami walked over, still covering his mouth, and opened the door for Ishsizu.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Ishizu said, thanking Yami.

Yami nodded.

She then looked back at Marik.

"Stop being a bitch to the ones I love and don't even think about stealing ever again." Ishizu said, still very angry.

Her millennium necklace lit up and now, she was holding Marik in her arms. She then stopped pinching Marik's ear and she threw him out into the hallway.

Right after she did that, she slammed the door.

Her face was very red.

"Feeling alright?" Yami asked Ishizu.

Ishizu looked at him.

She was severely ticked off at her brother. She didn't know that her brother would do something evil. Though, she did not want to take it out on the court or Yami and me.

The redness on her face began to disappear and her skin became a tan color.

"Please forgive me for what I have done. I wanted to protect you all." Ishizu said.

"I understand." Yami said. "I've had to do far less pleasant things in order to keep the peace in my time." Yami said. "Shall we?" He asked, indicating the court.

I looked over at Yami, who was coming back from the door.

"Honey?" I said.

"It's all taken care of." Yami said reassuringly.

He held her hand.

Shadi, Karim and Naomi looked at each other as Ishizu took her place again, in between Shadi and Karim.

"Now, since my brother's out of the room, are we ready to start?" Ishizu asked.

Yami nodded. As did Yugi.

I nodded my head yes and looked over at Miranda, who looked like she was in a trance.

Yugi looked at Miranda, and held her hand comfortingly.

"We're all here for you." He said.

Miranda looked at him and smiled.

Though, she did not look at me.

"Okay. So, Karim and Naomi, you two are going to place your hands on the balancers of the millennium scale." Ishizu explained, looking at Karim and Naomi, who were now both holding the millennium scale.

"You got it, Ishizu." Karim said.

Naomi nodded her head yes, silently.

Ishizu then looked at Shadi.

"Shadi, you are going to use your millennium cross." Ishizu said, explaining to Shadi.

"I know, Ishizu. I have dealt with a situation like this." Shadi said.

"I myself will use my millennium necklace." Ishizu said.

Then, she looked at Yami and me.

Yami looked at Ishizu.

"Yami and Yama, you two are going to use the millennium puzzle and the millennium ball." Ishizu said, explaining.

"How so?" Yami asked, holding onto the puzzle with his free hand.

"It's going to unbond you from your millennium items and it's going to help make Yugi and Miranda not translucent anymore." Ishizu said, explaining.

"Okay." Yami said.

"Okay. So, Yugi and Miranda, do you have any questions before we begin?" Ishizu asked, looking at Miranda and Yugi.

Yugi looked at Miranda.

"I don't think so. Yugi, do you have any questions?" Miranda asked.

"Not really." Yugi said.

"Okay. Then, let's get started with the procedure." Ishizu said.

Yami looked at her with interest.

"Yami, are you ready?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes I am." Yami said looking back at me.

"I have a question, hon...honey." I said as I was feeling pain.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"The babies are not going to be affected by this. Right?" I asked, looking down at my belly.

I didn't want to lose them. Not now.

Yami looked at Ishizu.

"I don't think so but, if you're worried about them that bad, we can go ahead and get this over with. How does that sound?" Ishizu said.

I then looked over at Yami.

Yami nodded to Ishizu then looked at Yama and said "if nothing else, I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe."

I smiled and then looked back at Ishizu.

"Let's do this." I said, confident.

Ishizu, Karim, Shadi and Naomi closed their eyes and began to concentrate.

Yami held my hand and Yugi held onto Miranda's.

As everyone had their eyes closed and were concentrating on their millennium items, the millennium eye on each item began to let out a beam of light and each beam of light were now hitting Yami and I and Yugi and Miranda. I could feel a very happy feeling as the light was beginning to glow brighter and brighter.

Just then, the light began to dim and now, the procedure was over.

 **(So, Ishizu's acting very protective. Marik sure does want the power of the millennium items, doesn't he? Tell me what you think about it and can't wait to see you in chapter five.)**


	5. Aftermath Effects

~Yama's POV~

The light disappeared and I opened my eyes. I looked around the room.

"Oh my goodness, Atarya. You look dazzling." I heard Naomi say.

I then turned towards Miranda.

Miranda's belly looked very much thinner, which meant that the babies weren't there.

I looked at Yami.

Yami looked back at me.

"Dear?" He said, "Are you okay?"

"The babies?! Where are our babies?!" I said, worried and concerned.

Yami placed his hand on my still pregnant belly.

"They're right here." He said, in reassurance.

"Are you sure, Yami?" I asked, worried as I was about to place my hand on my belly and it was shaking.

"Yes." Yami said reassuringly, steadying my hand.

I gently placed my hand underneath Yami's and I felt both of the babies moving around.

I sighed in relief.

Just then, the bell began to ring.

"We'd better get you home." Yami said. "The babies could be here any moment."

Yugi, meanwhile, was hugging Miranda.

"Yugi, look at them, aren't they dazzling? I have a great idea." Miranda said as she looked from Yugi to Yami and me.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Yama and Yami can become our parents." Miranda said.

"Okay..." Yugi said. "Though,can we still date?" He asked.

"Yes." Miranda said.

Yugi smiled.

"Thank you." Yami said to his court. "Though I may still require your help for the imminent."

"What do you mean, Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked.

"The delivering of our children." He said, putting his arm around me.

Ishizu looked around the room.

"All of those in favor of helping the Queen, say I." Ishizu said

"I." Shadi said.

He then looked at Karim.

"I. The Pharaoh is my best friend." Karim said.

He then looked at Naomi.

"I'd like to help but, do scribes get to help?" Mrs. Hunter asked, looking at Yami.

"Most certainly." Yami said. "All help is welcome. Though could we please head home?"

"I need to stay here and get some work done.." Mrs. Hunter said.

"I." Said Marik's voice that could be heard from the outside of the door.

Yami sighed.

"No...just...just no." He said, in a refusing voice.

"Yami..." I said.

"I don't want him twisting the mind of our children so soon after they enter the world." Yami said.

"He's not going to." I said.

"I do not trust him in the slightest." Yami said. "Though could we please not do this right now?"

I then began to cry.

"Dear..." Yami said, embracing me gently.

"Yami, I'm not going to be able to come if my brother doesn't." Ishizu said.

"Okay. He can come, but if he tries anything funny..." Yami began to say to Ishizu.

"I'll be the one to take the hit for him." Ishizu said.

"Okay..." Yami said, awkwardly.

He then looked at me.

"Dear?" He said.

I looked at him, worried.

Just then, Miranda's phone began to buzz.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt us or our kids." Yami said as he was now holding my hand.

I smiled at him.

"Yugi?" Miranda said.

"Yes?" Yugi said.

"My mom just texted me." Miranda began to say as she was looking at her communication device.

"What did she say?" Yugi asked.

"She said that she's in the front of the school, waiting for all of us and Yami..." Miranda said, looking at her phone.

"Okay." Yugi said.

He then looked at Yami and me.

"Think Yami and Yama should go on ahead with some of the court?" Yugi asked, in suggestion.

"No." Miranda said.

"But..." Yugi began to say.

"Yugi, trust me." Miranda said, looking at him.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Just then, some of the Court began to leave, along with Yami and me.

Yugi held Miranda's hand.

"I wish that Yami and Yama would come back." Miranda said, beginning to feel upset.

"Why don't we go to them?" Yugi said, in suggestion.

"No. This isn't fair." Miranda said.

"What isn't?" Yugi asked.

"The whole separation thing. I didn't want it to happen at all." Miranda said, holding Yugi's hand and looking at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yugi asked, now beginning to get concerned.

"I wanted to but nobody did not want to listen to me." Miranda said, clutching onto the millennium ball with her other free hand.

"Miranda..." Yugi said.

He seemed a bit torn.

"Yugi, I wanted to make you happy." Miranda said.

"I didn't do it to make me happy." Yugi said. "I did it for the kids."

"I'll never get to speak to Yama ever again. Her and I shared a very special bond and now, it's broken." Miranda said, seeming to feel torn.

Yugi hugged her.

"Miranda." Yugi said. "I promise you..."

"I want the separation thing to be undone." Miranda said.

Yugi hugged her close.

"You'll get to see Yama again." He said. "I promise you. They still need us as much as we need them."

"I want the procedure to be undone. I wanted to bear our children. Not her." Miranda said, feeling upset, frustrated and angry.

"Miranda." Yugi said. "We're too young."

"Yugi, I really wanted to." Miranda said, severely upset.

"What about our true children?" Yugi asked.

"I want our spirits back." Miranda said.

Yugi looked down.

 _I do too, Miranda._ He said to himself.

"Yugi, I want to be with you." Miranda said.

"I want them back too." Yugi said. "They're a part of us anyways."

"Yugi, I want to be with you." Miranda said, trembling.

Yugi hugged her close.

"Please don't leave me like Yama did." Miranda said, looking at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I won't leave you." Yugi said. "And I don't think Yama truly has either."

"After all I did, she scarred me." Miranda said.

Yugi looked at Miranda.

"Well, she did. We need to talk to Ishizu." Miranda said.

"Then let's go and talk to her." Yugi said.

Miranda began to walk with Yugi out of Mrs. Hunter's room.

Yugi kept his pace with her.

"What about our things?" Yugi asked as they were walking back to Mrs. Robinson's room. Room 147.

"Let's go back to Mrs. Robinson's room and get them." Miranda said, trying to smile.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Yugi, may we hold hands?" Miranda asked.

"Of course." Yugi said, offering a hand to her.

Miranda began to hold onto his hand and the two of them were walking together to Mrs. Robinson's room.

Mrs. Robinson was standing outside of the door when they got back.

"Hi." Yugi said, only a little nervously.

"Yugi, your friends were missing you. What happened?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

Yugi looked at Mrs. Robinson, then at Miranda.

Miranda then grabbed Yugi.

"A lot." Yugi said, looking at . "Can we please get our things?"

"Sure. Go right ahead." Mrs. Robinson said.

Miranda looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, are we still together?" Miranda asked, worried.

Yugi lead her into the room.

He then stopped, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yugi, we still are together. Aren't we?" Miranda asked, looking into his purple eyes.

Yugi then kissed her.

"Yes, of course we are." He said.

Miranda tried to smile but she felt really bad inside.

Yugi lead her by the hand over to where their things were.

Miranda picked up her backpack.

Yugi began to pick up his, but then looked at his letter.

"Yugi?" Miranda said.

Yugi picked up the letter and his new cards.

"Yugi, look at me." Miranda said.

Yugi looked at her.

"I love you." Miranda said.

"I love you too." Yugi said.

He then folded the letter and placed it with his new cards with his deck.

Miranda looked at him and smiled.

Yugi put his backpack on his back, and smiled back at her.

Miranda held her hand out.

Yugi took her hand, but then he noticed something.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Their gifts." Yugi said, looking over at the gifts that Yami and I exchanged.

"What about their gifts?" Miranda asked.

"We should bring them with us." Yugi said.

"Okay." Miranda said.

"Do you have room in your backpack?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I do." Miranda said.

Yugi then picked up the t-shirt and knitted items.

"You want to carry them?" He asked.

"Yes." Miranda said.

Yugi then carefully put them into her backpack,and then held her hand.

"Yugi..." Miranda said.

"Yes?" Yugi said.

"Are you going to forgive me?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Yugi said. "I forgive you."

He then kissed her cheek.

Miranda sighed in relief.

"Let's head home." Yugi said.

Miranda began to lead Yugi towards the cafeteria and up the stairs to the front lobby.

Yugi walked with her, holding her hand.

They arrived at the front lobby where Yami, the Court and I were waiting for them.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"I guess..." Miranda said, looking down at the floor.

Yami looked at Miranda, then at Yama a bit concerned.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her." I said.

"I think she misses you." Yami said.

"This is an aftermath of the procedure." Ishizu said.

Yami looked between Yugi, Miranda, and me, worried.

Miranda looked at me.

I tried to get up but I couldn't.

Yugi noticed, and began to lead Miranda over to me.

"Come here, Miranda." I said, with open arms.

Miranda then came into my arms.

I embraced her.

Yugi remained next to them.

"Yugi, you seem to be neutral about this." Ishizu said.

"If only that were true." Yugi said.

A tear fell from his eye.

Yami looked at him worried.

Miranda looked at him.

"Yugi, I'm here for you." Miranda said.

"As am I." Yami said reassuringly.

Yugi just looked at them.

"Ishizu?" He said, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Yes?" Ishizu said.

"Is complete emptiness another side effect..." He asked, beginning to lose it a bit.

"Yugi...SAVE ME!" Miranda said.

Yami gently pulled Yugi close to them and gave him a quick hug.

"Yugi." He said. "I know it's a big adjustment, but you are a brave and strong boy. I know you can make it through. Well be here for you. You'll never truly be alone."

Yugi looked at Yami. Then at his friends. Then at Miranda. He reached out for her, his eyes still glistening a bit.

Miranda reached out to him.

"Yugi, I'm not going to leave you. Never. You are my sunshine. My only sunshine." Miranda said.

Yugi pulled her into a close hug.

"You make me happy when skies are gray...You never know, Yugi...How much I love you. So, please don't take my sunshine away." Miranda said as she was hugging him and crying.

Yugi hugged her close.

"My...Queen..." He said, quietly into her ear.

"Yugi..." Miranda said.

"I feel..." He said, still a little bit shaky.

"Yugi, I'm here for you. We all are." Miranda said.

"Th-thanks" Yugi said, softly.

"Yugi..." Miranda said.

Yugi looked at her.

"I love you." Miranda said.

"So do I." I said.

"I love you too." Yugi said, beginning to smile a bit.

Miranda sighed sadly.

Yugi hugged Miranda close.

"I could get the ancient spirits back to their millennium items." Ishizu said.

"No." Yugi said, quickly.

"Please?" I said.

Yami looked at me.

"I really want to go back to the millennium ball." I said.

"But what about our kids?" Yami asked.

I sighed.

"Yugi, come here." I said.

Yugi looked at me and went over to me.

I began to hug Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm going to take care of you, Miranda and the babies." I said.

Yugi hugged me back.

"I know you will, Mom." He said.

I giggled.

"My son..." I said.

Yugi smiled.

I looked down at my belly and back up at Yugi.

"How soon, Mom?" Yugi asked.

"Soon, my son." I said.

Yugi looked at me, then at everyone else.

"We should get going then." He said.

I sighed sadly.

"My Queen?" Yami said.

I looked down at my millennium item.

Yami held my hand.

"I really miss being in there." I said as I looked at him.

Yami looked into my eyes.

"Nothing says that we can't visit." He said.

"Um...That's going to be a problem." Ishizu said.

Yami looked at her.

"We've already sealed them shut." Ishizu said.

Yami looked at her, then down at his Millennium puzzle.

"What would happen if I unsealed it?" Yami asked.

"You'll cause chaos." Ishizu said.

Yami began to pick up his puzzle...but then remembered the situation and looked at me.

"I don't know, Yami. Let's not do this." I said.

"What do you mean, Yama?" Yami asked me.

"Let's not go back into our millennium items." I said.

"Okay." Yami said. "Though could we please head home? I'm concerned for you."

"The babies..." I said, beginning to feel a very hard kick. It made me feel like I wanted to cry.

Yami looked at Miranda.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Babies are on the way." Yami said. "You said your mom is here. Does she have a car?"

"Yes." Miranda said.

Yami nodded, then looked at me and held my hand.

"Can you walk, dear?" He asked.

"I'll try." I said as I was getting up.

Yami did his best to help me.

I looked at him and my belly.

Yami looked back at me.

Yugi held Miranda's hand, and began to lead her with them.

They arrived at a aquamarine colored van.

Yami and Yugi waved hello.

"What's going on? Why am I seeing double?" Nikki said.

"Hi. Nikki." Yugi said, opening the back door.

"Hello." Yami said. "I can assure you that your vision is in perfect working order."

He then began to help me into the van.

Everyone else began to get into the van.

Yugi got in last with Miranda.

I began to breathe in and out.

Yami held my hand.

Yugi looked at Miranda then at Nikki.

"Is she okay?" Nikki asked.

"She's in labor." Yugi said. "Think we could get home a little quicker?" He asked.

"Already on it." Nikki said as she began to drive.

Yugi looked at me. Then at Miranda. He held her hand.

"Son?" I said as I was breathing in and out.

"Are you going to make it?" Yugi asked, worried about me.

"I'm trying to." I said.

Yami looked into her eyes.

"I'm here for you." He said.

 **(So, in this chapter, Yugi and Miranda both had difficulty with thinking that their counterparts left when they didn't. Some of you might like to know who's doing Yugi and Yami in this story. Well, it's my boyfriend CptTails. CptTails, you are doing a great job and I can't wait to continue with you. Stay tuned for chapter six.)**


	6. The First Heir Is Born

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story so far. Thank you all so much for the positive criticism. It means so much to CptTails and I, since he's helping me get better at becoming a writer. Anyways, I know that you all are waiting with anticipation to see what's going to happen next and right now, you're going to see it. The moment that you all been waiting for…**

~Yama's POV~

A few minutes later, we arrived at a two story house that was red bricked in color. It had a green roof and a beautiful white balcony. Nikki drove the van into the white colored driveway. She then placed it into park and turned the key in the keyhole, which made the van go silent.

"Seatbelts off, everyone." Nikki said as she was getting her seatbelt off and opening the door.

Everyone began to take off their seatbelts and the doors began to unlock.

Yugi quickly opened the door, and got out.

Yami began to help me out of the van.

"Easy. Easy. We don't want to hurt the babies." I said as Yami was helping me step out of the van.

"Okay." Yami said, smiling.

I began to walk very slowly, along with Yami, who was helping me walk.

"Is your room okay?" Yugi asked Miranda as we were walking towards the house.

"That's too many steps for her to climb." Miranda said, worried for my safety.

"Living room then?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at them.

"It would be best for her." Ishizu said.

Yami nodded, then began to help me inside.

The living room was a very considerable size. I loved how there were red velvet comfortable chairs and there was also a gray couch.

"What should we get to help?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're going to need blankets and towels." Ishizu said as I was about to start giving birth.

Yami helped me onto the couch.

"The towels are upstairs, right?" Yugi asked Miranda.

"Honey, I'm scared." I said as I was beginning to lay down.

"My Queen. I'm here for you. I won't leave you." Yami said, reassuringly.

Yugi looked at Ishizu.

"Yes. Even the blankets." Miranda said.

Yugi began upstairs, but paused.

"Yugi?" Miranda said.

"Right." Yugi said, and continued upstairs in a rush.

Yami looked at Ishizu.

"Okay..." Ishizu said, awkwardly.

"Can you deliver a baby?" Yami asked.

Yugi came rushing back downstairs with a couple blankets and a stack of towels.

"Yes." Ishizu said, answering Yami's question.

Yami gave a small sigh of relief.

Yugi came over with the blankets and towels.

"Yugi, you are a lifesaver." Ishizu said as she got the towels and blankets from him.

"Thanks." Yugi said as Ishizu placed the pink and purple blankets on the glass coffee table and one large red and one small white towel underneath Yama's legs.

"Okay. Ready to push?" Ishizu asked as she began to sit down on the end of the couch and get into position to catch the babies when they came out.

I looked at Yami and Yugi.

"I'm here for you." Yami said, holding my hand.

I looked back at Ishizu.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said.

"Alright. On the count of three, push. One...two... Three...Push!" Ishizu said.

I then began to push.

Yugi held Miranda's hand and Yami held mine.

"Okay. Breathe." Ishizu instructed.

I then began to breathe in and out.

Yami looked at me.

"I can feel one of them coming." I said.

Yugi held Miranda's hand, tightly.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Miranda asked as she felt the squeeze of her hand get tighter.

"Sorry." Yugi said, loosening his grip a bit.

"Tighten the grip again." Miranda said.

Yugi held her hand tightly again, and looked into Miranda's eyes.

I looked at Yami.

Yami looked back at me.

"You're doing alright, my Queen." He said.

"Honey, I want some water." I said, getting thirsty.

"I'll get you some." Yami said.

He then gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"He better hurry." Ishizu said as she was looking down between my legs and back up at me.

Yami began to get up, but Yugi was already entering the kitchen.

"I won't let you miss it, Yami." Yugi said as he got a glass cup from the dish drainer and began to wash it out and fill it up with water.

"Yugi..." Miranda said.

Yugi came back with a glass of water, and handed it to Yami.

" I'm back." He said reassuringly.

Yami returned to me and handed me the glass of water.

I began to drink the water.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked.

"A little bit better." I said.

"Do we need anything else?" Yugi asked Ishizu.

"Well, something to feed the babies when they come out." Ishizu said, specifically.

Yami looked at me.

I began to giggle.

I could feel the first one coming.

"Can you?" Yami asked.

"Can I what, dear?" I said, my face turning pink.

"Feed our children?" Yami asked.

"Yes, honey but I'm going to need some help." I said.

"What can I do?" Yami asked.

"Is Yama feeling ticklish?" Ishizu asked.

Yami looked at Ishizu, then at me.

"Are you,dear?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I said, laughing.

Yami held my hand.

Yugi just looked on in slight confusion.

"Yugi..." I said.

Yugi looked at Miranda.

"Yama asks for you." Miranda said.

Yugi looked between Miranda and I.

"Yugi, come here to me." I said, tickled.

Yugi approached me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Son, can you place a hand on my belly?" I asked.

"Sure." Yugi said, gently placing his hand on my belly.

Just when Yugi placed his hand on my belly, I could feel my belly being tickled more. I then began to giggle.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him.

"Yugi, I'm being tickled." I said as I was continuing to giggle.

"I thought you were giving birth..." Yugi said.

"I am." I said.

Yugi looked at Ishizu, still confused.

"The reason why she feels like she's tickled is because the first baby is about to be born." Ishizu said.

"Interesting." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and held my hand firmly.

"I predict that this baby will have a very sunny personality." Ishizu said, before looking back at me.

"Okay." Yami said, gently placing his other hand on my belly. "Can you tell anything about the other baby?"

Her millennium necklace began to light up.

"Hmm." Ishizu said, concentrating.

Yami looked at Ishizu, waiting for her answer.

"Ah. The second baby. She's not like her sister. She's... Oh my Ra!" Ishizu said as her hand was on my belly.

"What is it?" Both Yami and Yugi asked, simultaneously.

"She just kicked her sister." Ishizu said.

"She...What?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't quite process what Ishizu said.

"This one is demanding." Ishizu said.

"Is she trying to be first?" Yami asked.

"She's shoving her innocent sister out of the way." Ishizu said.

"Think it's too early for parental discipline?" Yami asked.

"It is but, you can try." Ishizu said.

The Eye of Udjat began to glow on Yami's forehead and he said... "Wait your turn."

"But... She could go first." I said.

"It's the shoving that gets me." Yami said. "I don't want to put her in a time out as soon as she's born."

"Yami...Please let her go first." I said as I was about to start pushing again.

Yami looked at Ishizu.

"The second one just got the first one into the birthing position." Ishizu said.

"Very well." Yami said. "The first will be born second."

"No. The sweet one's going to be born first." I said.

Yami looked between Ishizu and me.

Ishizu nodded her head yes.

"Okay." Yami said. "Just let me know if things get out of hand."

"Things are getting out of hand." I said.

"Order yourselves." Yami said, in a commanding way to his daughters that were in my belly.

"Honey, I'm ready." I said.

"Are they going to behave themselves?" Yami asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

Yami sighed.

"Yami, they will." I said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

I looked at him and tried to smile.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Raising our daughters right." Yami said.

I sighed sadly.

Yami held my hand reassuringly.

I then began to push again.

Yami looked at me, holding my hand firmly.

A few minutes later, I began to hear a loud cry.

Yami looked over.

"It's the sweet one." Ishizu said.

 **(So, both of the twins have personalities. One is sweet while the other one is evil and demanding. What will their names be? Stay tuned for chapter seven.)**


	7. The Second Heir Is Born

~Yama's POV~

"Do you have what you need?" Yugi asked Ishizu as she was magically removing the umbilical cord and wrapping the first born heir of the throne in a pink blanket.

"I think so." Ishizu said, holding the first baby.

She used her other free hand and two pink diaper bags magically appeared.

Yami looked back at me.

"The first one's here." Yami said, reassuringly.

"Cleo..." I said, looking for my first born baby girl.

Ishizu then looked at Yami.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ishizu asked.

Yami looked at me.

"Yama should hold her first." He said.

"But, she said you." I said.

"I know." Yami said, looking at Ishizu before looking back at me.

"But what about you?" He said as he was now looking back at me.

"I'll be sad and lonely." I said.

"Would holding her help?" Yami asked.

I only nodded my head yes.

Yami held out his hands to take Cleo.

Ishizu then gave Cleo to him.

Yami then gently gave Cleo to me.

I looked at the baby that was in my arms.

There was something definitely wrong with her.

"What is it dear?" Yami asked, realizing the concerned look on my face.

"How come she's not crying?" I asked, concerned.

Yami looked at Ishizu.

"What?" Ishizu said.

"Did anything seem wrong with Cleo to you?" He asked as he was looking at Cleo and me.

"I've seen some bruising." Ishizu said.

"Would a magical healing help?" Yami asked, holding up a hand that was slightly glowing blue.

Just then, Cleo began to cry.

Yami looked back at Cleo and I.

Cleo's eyes began to open and they were purple.

"Hi dear." Yami said, gently to Cleo.

Cleo began to coo.

Yami smiled.

"She's getting some purple fuzz." I said, beginning to notice something purple on Cleo's head.

Yami chuckled.

"It seems so." He said.

Just then, I began to feel a really bad kick.

I screamed.

"Her sister?" Yami asked.

"I think so and she's kicking me really hard." I said.

"Is she being impatient?" Yami asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How soon for her?" Yami asked.

I screamed again as the other baby that was in my belly was kicking really really hard.

Yami gently placed his hand on my belly and began to rub.

"Talk to her. Don't hurt her." I said.

"I won't hurt her" Yami said, reassuringly.

"Though I do remind her that her turn will come soon enough." He finishes, commanding but comforting at the same time.

"Don't punish her." I said, worried.

" I won't." Yami said. "I just don't want her to hurt herself."

"Like she bruised Cleo?" I said, looking down at Cleo.

Yami looked at Cleo.

"I don't know what to do about that." He said, with a sigh.

"Hug her. Make her feel better." I said.

Yami then hugged Yama around her belly.

"Am I still needed?" Yugi asked.

He hasn't moved at all.

"Yes." I said.

Yugi nodded, then returned to Miranda.

"Hi." He said.

"You're still needed to Yama." Miranda said, looking at me.

Yugi then returned to me.

Yami was still hugging my belly.

"Honey, Cleo's not in there. She's right here with me." I said.

"I know." Yami said, "But there's still one more."

I sighed sadly.

Yami looked up at me.

Cleo cried.

"Is she hungry?" Yami asked.

"No. She senses loneliness and she doesn't want to be alone." Ishizu said.

"We're all here." Yami said.

Cleo looked at him.

Yami looked back at her.

Cleo began to hold her little pinky finger out to him.

Yami reached out to her.

I saw the bond between them beginning to grow.

Yami gently held her little hand.

Tears were dripping down from my eyes.

Yugi noticed.

"Mom?" He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yugi..." I said.

"Yes, Mom?" Yugi said.

"I'm worried about you." I said.

"I'm okay." Yugi said.

I sighed sadly.

Yugi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, I need help." I said.

"What can I do?" Yugi asked.

"You can embrace me like Yami's doing." I said.

"I don't think there's room, but I'll try." Yugi said, beginning to embrace me.

I began to feel a hard kick.

"She's kicking again." Yami said.

"Yami..." I said, worried.

"My Queen?" Yami said.

"I feel so awful." I said.

"Why so?" Yami asked, in wonder.

"The baby's kicking." I said.

"Want me to talk to her more?" Yami asked, looking down at my belly that still held the other one.

"Yes please..." I said.

"Are you restless, my Princess?" Yami said to his unborn daughter. "I promise that your time is soon. And I look forward to meeting you too."

I then began to push.

"Want one of us to hold Cleo for a bit?" Yugi asked.

"I guess..." I said, sadly.

Yugi held his hands out to take Cleo.

"Yami, I'd like to..." I said before I pushed.

"Um..." Yugi said, lowering his hands slightly.

"Yugi, you can hold her." I said.

"Okay..." Yugi said, holding his hands out again.

I gave Cleo to Yugi.

Yugi held her, but remained close to me.

Cleo began to cry.

Yugi gently rocked her and remained close to me.

"This is some shocking news." Ishizu said.

Yugi and Yami looked over.

"It seems as though Cleo has started her own relationship with Yama." Ishizu said.

"Beyond just being my daughter?" Yami said.

"No." Ishizu said.

Yugi looked at Cleo then at me.

"It's nothing beyond her with just being my daughter." I said.

Yami looked back up at me.

"I'm for real that it isn't." I said.

"I believe you." Yami said. "I should hope there's a connection between the two of you."

"There is." I said.

Yami smiled.

"How soon for our second child?" He asked.

"Soon." I said.

"How soon?" Yami asked, hugging me.

"Soon." I said.

Yami smiled.

"I'm here for you." He said.

I then looked at Miranda, who was all by herself.

Yugi also looked back.

I turned back around to see her.

Miranda looked over at Yugi.

Yugi carefully held Cleo with one arm and reached over to Miranda with his other.

"Hey, Yugi." Miranda said.

"Miranda?" Yugi said.

"Yes?" Miranda responded.

"Wanna join us? The baby party just isn't the same without you." Yugi said.

"You want me to..." Miranda began to say as she was now smelling baby powder.

"Yes. I do." Yugi said.

"What is that scent?" Miranda asked.

Yugi looked at Ishizu.

"It's the smell of new baby." Ishizu said.

Yami looked at Ishizu, then me.

"Or someone might be spraying it." Miranda said.

Yugi looked around.

The air smelled like baby powder.

"You're right." Yugi said. "I smell it too."

He then looked at Ishizu.

Just then, they heard footsteps and Panik came down the stairs.

He was in frozen surprise.

"Hi." Yugi said.

"Hi, little Yugi and Big Yugi." Panik said.

"Don't forget little Miranda and big Miranda." Yami said.

"Okay." Panik said.

Yugi looked between Panik and Miranda.

I saw Panik and groaned.

"Um..." Yugi said.

"Yami, what's Panik doing here?" I asked.

"He lives here." Yami said quietly.

Panik is Miranda's stepfather. Ever since the night when Panik got defeated by Yami, things were never the same. Miranda's mother was very upset so, Miranda and I decided to go to the Shadow Realm, purify Panik's soul and bring him back out.

"Did Miranda and I tell you about this?" I asked.

"A while ago, yes." Yami said.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked.

"I'm not mad." Yami said.

Panik sighed sadly.

Yami looked over at him.

"Are we friends?" Panik asked.

"Sure." Yami said, sitting up a bit.

"Yami, honey..." I said.

Yami looked at me.

"Yes?" He said.

"The second baby..." I said.

Yami held my hand, and then looked at Ishizu.

"The second baby is getting into position now." Ishizu said.

Yami looked back at me.

"Do you have a name for her?" He asked.

"I already named the first baby Cleo." I said.

"How about for our second?" Yami asked.

"Neferah." I said.

Yami smiled.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Yugi and Yami looked over.

The door opened and Tea, Tristan and Joey came in. They were all talking.

"Hey guys." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yuge. Whatcha got there?" Joey said.

"Yami and Yama's first Daughter, Cleo." Yugi said.

"Congratulations, Yuge." Joey said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Hey, buddy." Tristan said.

"Hi." Both Yami and Yugi said.

"Yugi, there's two of you and Miranda." Tristan said.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"They are, in a manner of speaking." Yami said.

"Big Yugi, you're the one who was dueling the whole entire time." Tristan said.

"Yes. Somehow, Yugi and Miranda have some type of ancient spirits." Tea said.

"Well." Yugi said. "It was kinda both of us."

"Oh. Sorry buddy." Tristan said.

"It's alright." Yugi said.

Tea came over to Yami.

"Hello, Pharaoh." Tea said.

"Hi Tea." Yami said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. How's the Queen?" Tea asked.

"In labor." Yami said, looking back at me.

I waved at Tea and I looked at Yami.

"How are we doing?" Yami asked me.

"I'm getting tired all of a sudden." I said.

"Think you can make it?" Yami asked.

"I guess so." I said as I began to yawn.

Yami looked at Ishizu.

"Yes, Yami?" Ishizu responded.

"Any word on Neferah?" Yami asked.

"She's coming." Ishizu said.

Yami looked at me and held my hand.

I then began to push again.

Yami held my hand firmly.

"Yuge, who's baby are you holding?" Joey asked.

"Yama's" Yugi said.

"Who's Yama?" Joey asked.

"The Pharaoh's wife." Tea said.

Joey's eyes grew wide.

"Ph-Pharaoh." Joey said.

"Me." Yami said.

Joey fell onto the floor and feinted.

"Joey?!" Yugi said, concerned for his best friend.

"Was it something I said?" Yami asked, wondering.

"He's surprised that we're having babies." I said.

"Oh..." Yami said, looking over at Joey, who was on the hard yet cold wooden floor.

I looked down at my belly, in guilt.

Yami looked back at me.

"It's okay dear." He said reassuringly.

"Is it? I made Joey feint." I said, looking up at him.

"It's a lot to take in." Yami said. "You didn't mean to make him faint."

Yugi was doing his best to wake Joey up.

Joey began to wake up.

"Hey, Yuge. You have a baby in your arm." Joey said.

"Yeah." Yugi said. "I do. Please don't faint again."

"Yuge?" Joey said.

"Yeah?" Yugi said.

"Why does the Pharaoh help you in duels?" Joey asked.

"Because he likes the game and has more confidence." Yugi said.

"Oh. Though how come he looks like you?" Joey asked.

He had so many questions.

"I guess it's combination destiny and the fact that we used to share a body." Yugi said.

Yami was still holding my hand firmly.

I then began to push hard.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the Queen, Yuge." Joey said.

"Yeah." Yugi said. "The other one is almost here."

Yami held my hand comfortingly.

Just then, I pushed so hard that my face turned red.

Yami held her hand and looked between me and Ishizu.

"She's almost here. I can see her head crowning." Ishizu said.

"You're doing a good job, my Queen." Yami sait, looking at me,trying to encourage me as I was pushing.

"Where's Yugi?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Yugi said, returning to me.

I began to push again and within a few moments, I could hear a baby crying.

Yami looked over.

"It's another girl." Ishizu said.

Yami smiled and then looked at me.

"She's finally here." He said. "You did a good job."

 **(Aww. So, both of the babies are girls and they have Egyptian names. Though, there's going to be a problem. How are Yami and Yama going to find out which baby is which? Well, you might just find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter eight.)**


End file.
